


whisper sloth in curls of smoke

by cumulonimbi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Experimental, I'm so sorry, M/M, romance???, trippy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulonimbi/pseuds/cumulonimbi
Summary: baekhyun tries to learn what it means to love. || an experiment





	whisper sloth in curls of smoke

**Author's Note:**

> background music / title cred: black mambo — glass animals

sometimes, to see the world for what it is, you have to learn to forget what you know. baekhyun can feel his grip on reality loosening one finger at a time, and he melts into the sound of his own heartbeat swallowing him whole.

jongdae says something, but baekhyun can’t hear anything—the other man’s lips move to reveal a hazy blue mist. it curls seductively up one side of his mouth, and then dissipates into a shower of sprinkles, leaving a fine gold dust over both of them. royal remnants, baekhyun muses to himself, smiling lazily, but jongdae shakes his head in slow-motion, his unheard words still hanging thick in the air.

“i’m in love,” baekhyun tries very hard to respond, but his words tumble out as pink flamingos, melting down his chin to become a puddle of neon pink at his feet. he reaches out to touch jongdae, to get the message across: “jongdae, i’m in love—”

the entire room heaves with the effort of his words, and baekhyun feels like he’s being squeezed around the middle, as some unseen entity wraps two hands around his diaphragm and wrings it like a wet dishrag. when baekhyun closes his mouth, he feels it let go.

his fingers go through jongdae’s elbow cleanly—the air where jongdae’s elbow should have been ripples like the air above a charcoal grill. but baekhyun’s favorite heat mirage turns to him and blinks his eyes—brown-black, then electric yellow. before baekhyun can take in another artificial breath, jongdae is back to normal again. 

oddly enough, he can hear jongdae’s voice clearly now, as if he’d finally found the frequency that jongdae was on, as if by suffocating him the unseen entity had also tuned him to the right wavelength: “—who? who, baekhyun?”

the blue smoke of what jongdae's earlier words linger in the air, a gentle but urgent haze in baekhyun’s periphery. but the jongdae in front of him speaks with words: baekhyun doesn't have the attention span to pay attention to anything else except the swell of jongdae's lips as he repeats the same question again.

"who?"

he loses himself in the ever thickening piles of gold dust gathering on pseudo-jongdae’s shoulders, coming down like snowflakes. when baekhyun reaches up to sweep them away, they solidify into hard gold chains, pooling in his hands.

“you,” he whispers, the last of the flamingos slipping out of the left corner of his mouth. it’s a meek one, choosing to carve down the length of his jaw before finally collapsing into another puddle of pink on the ground. “you, jongdae, you—”

the world does the work for them. earth violently pitches fifty degrees forwards, sending baekhyun crashing through what should have been jongdae. in this universe, he considers it a kiss and flushes pink down to the tips of his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi in the comments... even if it's just to ask what drugs i'm on oops :')


End file.
